Stuck in Ed
"Stuck in Ed" is the 22nd episode of''' Season 4''' and the 99th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode after the Eds miss out on Kevin's jawbreakers, Eddy can't think of a scam. Desperate, the Eds ask Jimmy for advice. Plot When you're a little down on your luck there's few things worse in life than having your enemies rubbing your face in their triumph but of course that's just what happens to Eddy & Co today as Kevin sells his entire garage full of Jawbreakers to his pals at rock bottom prices and makes a small fortune whilst he's at it. The Eds - as always - arrive just a little too late and find nothing but empty shelves and derision and as Kevin swaggers off with his pockets bulging, Edd tries to make Eddy feel better by suggesting what a terrible thing it would be if the seams on Kevin's pockets gave out and he just so happened to lose some of his loot he's so loaded down with. Yep, Kevin would be an ideal target today except there's just one teensy problem, namely that despite grinding his brain gears into overdrive Eddy can't think of a single scam to hit him with. In the end Ed comes up with a solution that Eddy is desperate enough to go for, namely buy a scam idea off of one of the other kids and after Jonny & Plank's rather diverse 'Penny dance' who should fall their way but Jimmy, Eddy's one time protégé who, as Double D reminds him, Eddy taught him everything he knows. Much to Eddy's delight, yes Jimmy can think of a money making scam and before long the Eds are scuttling around trying to round up ten electrical extension cords, ten fridges and one hundred fence boards. Eddy can hardly stand still for drooling, in fact he can already feel that cash in his pocket but when Jimmy reveals that his scamming opus consists of nothing more than jumbo-size fruity ice lollies he gives up in disgust and tells Jimmy his plan is rubbish. Jimmy thinks that Eddy has no taste about these jumbo-size fruity ice lollies. Desperate to come up with something good Eddy resorts to getting some sense the hard way - by having Ed knock some into him and as Kevin walks past penniless from having made Jimmy a rich kid the bruises on Eddy's body are soon matched only by those on his ego. Ouch! Memorable Quotes *'Edd': Eddy to be patient while Jimmy thinks "Have faith, Eddy, after all you did teach him everything you know." Eddy: "Oh yeah! Didn't we win an Emmy for that episode?" Edd: dryly "Hardly." ---- *'Jimmy': up the Jawbreakers "Save some for me, you piggies!" ---- *'Jimmy': "Out of my way - I'm salivating!" ---- *'Ed': to Kevin what he forgot to say as he struts off "You forgot to say 'dorks', Kevin!" ---- *'Eddy': to throw Edd off the scent "Oh… must be this malaria, Double D. I'm just gonna go grab me a laxative…" ---- *'Ed': "An apple a day keeps the bus driver away, Double D!" ---- *'Jimmy': "Bubbly bubbly boo! This is the perfect spot for what I like to call, 'Jimmy's Super Duper Scammy Whammy'." ---- *'Eddy': "Oh, I'll think-a something better. ED! Knock some sense into me!" head to ground" ''And make it a good one!" ''clobbered by Ed, almost knocked out "That's it! I've got one! I just thought, Double D. The scam of all scams!" POW! wearily "I'm back, BABY!" Trivia/Goofs *Eddy breaks the fourth wall (and refers to "Ed in a Halfshell") by saying: "Oh yeah! Didn't we win an Emmy for that episode?" They did not win a Emmy Award, but the episode was Nominated for a Leo Award in 2001. *This is the second time Jimmy has had a scam in the show. His first scam was in "Ed in a Halfshell" and his third is in''"Cleanliness Is Next to Edness". *Jonny had his second (not so perfect) scam in this episode. His first scam was in ''"X Marks the Ed". *If you listen real closely while the dollar bill-filled piggy banks are passing the screen, you could hear an arcade machine signing, "You Won!" *When Ed said "An apple a day keeps the bus driver away" to Double D, he's referencing the common phrase "An apple a day keeps the doctor away". *The Kankers do not appear in this episode. *Apparently, Eddy can't think of a scam on a rare occasion such as this episode, besides of no kids to scam as seen in "Laugh Ed Laugh". Video Stuck in Ed - Video See Also *Jimmy's Super Duper Scammy Whammy Category:Episodes with 4th Wall Breaks Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes where scams worked Category:Episodes where scams failed Category:Episodes